Shisami
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Tagoma (comrade) Sorbet (superior) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} Shisami (シサミ) is the quaternary antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. He is named after "sashimi," a type of food. Overview Appearance Shisami is a tall red humanoid alien with black horns. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is coloured green and black with a blue piece in the middle. Biography Shisami is part of Sorbet's elite soldiers, being on par with Tagoma on the position of Sorbet's top-men. However, the standing-in leader of the Galactic Frieza Army seems to favorite Tagoma as his right-hand man over Shisami, and this drives Shisami mad, as he keeps on trying to get his master's attention and appreciation. He later does the same when Sorbet and Tagoma introduce themselves to newly regenerated Frieza (who never got too much contact with their 3rd Stellar region sector), proving that his jealousy of Tagoma had caused him to start a hidden-competition for appreciation of his bosses. Shisami is one of Frieza's 1000 soldiers who come to Earth to help in his revenge against the Saiyans. He fights an even battle against Piccolo, however he seems to have a slight advantage due to Piccolo having fought hundreds of Frieza's soldiers before. After all of Frieza's other soldiers are defeated, Shisami is still fighting with Piccolo. Seeing this Gohan helps Piccolo, defeating him in one blow after turning Super Saiyan. Sorbet can't believe even Shisami was defeated while Frieza comments on how fearsome the Super Saiyans are. After this a disappointed Frieza kills all of his soldiers, including Shisami. Power It is stated by Sorbet before Frieza's invasion of Earth, that Shisami possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Tagoma, which places him in the range of 20,000 - 30,000, though Frieza responds to this comparison with contempt, as the surviving Saiyans and Z Fighters have long surpassed that level of power. Shisami is the strongest soldier in Frieza's army. By the time of the invasion of Earth he is shown holding an advantage over Super Namek Piccolo, thanks to having greater power than the Namekian. He is however easily defeated by Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan in a single blow, which greatly surprises Sorbet - who believe that Shisami being defeated so quickly should be impossible."Volume F", 2015 Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Shisami fired a purple Ki Blast at Piccolo during their battle. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bull Tackle' (ブルタックル) - Shisami rams into the enemy at high speed. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Shisami is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the God Mission 2. Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Tetsu Inada *'Brazilian dub': Mauro Castro *'Latin American dub': Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza Trivia *While in the three chapter manga adaptation of the film Shisami doesn't play a major role or speak at all. See also *Shisami (Collectibles) Gallery References pt-br:Shisami ca:Shisami es:Shisami Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased